


Small sounds

by Annibal



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dog shelter owner Willl, Fluff, M/M, Nurse Matthew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annibal/pseuds/Annibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a belated birthday gift for maosquare on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Small sounds

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated birthday gift for maosquare on tumblr.

Matthew had been walking home from the hospital when he heard the small cries from the dumpster. He had almost walked past, but then the cry rang out again. The pitiful sound stirred something in him that he hadn’t felt in a long time and in the end he found himself knee deep in garbage as he moved a few bags aside to find the small dog. 

It was obviously a puppy, it’s eyes open wide as it cried out. As soon as he got his hand around it he moved its cool little body into his jacket, knowing he was going to be a mess from the dumpster no matter what, might as well warm up the dog. 

He felt it squirm against his body before it settled down again. 

Matthew was tired and smelly by the time he got home, but didn’t take his jacket off. The dog was sleeping and he didn’t have anything to feed the dog. He looked up what he could feed the puppy in a pinch, and put on a pot throwing some chicken, vegetables and rice to make a thick porridge like substance. It would do until the morning.

The next day it would be the weekend and he could find a place to take the dog, he didn’t need to be responsible for anyone else. 

He told himself that as he sat down on the couch and closed his eyes. It felt good to rest his eyes and he didn’t even realise that he drifted into sleep until he heard the timer ding. It didn’t just wake him. The puppy started wiggling in his jacket again and he opened it up. 

It stood on all fours on his chest and it walked over him sniffing curiously until he gave it a little pet. It was obviously a little nervous but it let him continue petting it for a while before it started to make more little noises. 

Matthew had read enough to guess it was hungry. The porridge has already cooled down and he fed it spoonfuls until it stopped licking the spoon clean. By then it’s little belly looked full and he felt it would be alright to wash. 

He was careful to keep the water warm and stay away from the ears, but at least he managed to get off anything sticking to its dark fur. It also ended up peeing in the water and he ended up having to fill up another sink to finish. 

Once it was clean he swaddled it in a towel and was content when it started to fall asleep again. He threw his jacket and shirt into the washer and changed into something clean as well as a hoodie. Matthew stuffed the sleeping pup in the pocket and used his hands to warm it. 

He set the timer again so he could wake in two hours for the next feeding. 

By morning he was tired and really ready to not be a puppy parent any longer, but he was also finding himself more attached to the little guy than he had planned. That didn’t stop him through he kept the puppy in his sweater pocket the while time he looked up a place to take it, somewhere that wouldn’t put it down. 

He found a dog sanctuary out in Wolftrap and fed it one last time before getting in his car and driving with the puppy in a show box beside him. He heard the little yips and noises from the box and was glad when the puppy finally settled down. 

He arrived at what looked like a large farm and he could see kennels all along the house. The yard was fenced in and he could see at least half a dozen dogs frolicking in the area. 

As Matthew put the car into park he looked down at the little box. The puppy was so small he wasn’t sure this was really the place for it. The thought kept with him and he scooped it out and put it back into his coat waking to the house. The dogs greeted him once he was in the main fence and Matthew gave each one a put as he waded through them. Only when he got to the door did he knock. 

He was just about to raise his hand to knock again when a scruffy yet handsome man opened the door. 

“Hello.” 

Matthew took a second to remember how to speak. The light blue eyes seemed to look into his soul.

“Hello.”

There was another pause and the brown brows furrowed together.

“Can I help you?”

“Oh, yes.”

Matthew unzipped his jacket enough that the furry head peeked out.

“I found him in a dumpster. I live in an apartment and have never had a dog before.”

“So you want me to take him?”

“No.”

The answer surprised Matthew as much as it did the other man.

“I was hoping you might be able to help me figure out how to properly care for him.”

This made the man smile and he opened the door wider. An invitation to come in.

“Then come in, my name is Will Graham.”

“Matthew Brown.”


End file.
